Powered ISO 7816 compliant cards, and other similar flexible and thin devices, (hereinafter, “cards”) are becoming increasingly popular. Such cards include electronic circuitry and related components to provide features such as sound, lights, and alphanumeric displays for, among other things, secure token value generation. Powered cards having such features are produced by, e.g., Innovative Card Technologies of Los Angeles, Calif. and are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,412,199; 5,434,405; 5,608,203; 5,856,661; 6,176,430; and 6,902,116, which are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety.
Powered cards present unique challenges. For example, to meet relevant ISO 7816 requirements, the battery that is selected as a power source must be highly efficient, flexible, and appropriately-sized. Further, depending on how often the powered functions of a given card are used, the battery may need to be replaced periodically. Further still, as environmental regulations become stricter, it may be necessary to separately dispose of the plastic card and the battery.
Prior art powered cards typically include an embedded, encapsulated and non-removable battery, thus making it difficult, if not impossible, to replace the battery or to separate the battery from the card for disposal. There is therefore a need to provide an improved approach to inserting and removing a battery from ISO 7816 compliant cards, and similar thin flexible devices.